Sous un autre visage
by Arthygold
Summary: Quelques mois après que le traité de paix ait été signé et instauré entre les trois sanctuaires. Eaque a la merveilleuse idée de traîner ses deux frères et son cher subordonné à la surface pour prendre un repos bien mérité à la plage qui se trouve être étrangement située en Grèce. Tout cela, bien évidement, sans tenir au courant le seigneur des enfers. [DÉFI #1 Été]


Bonjour bonjour !

Voici un Os sans prétention en l'honneur du premier défi organisé sur le** Saint Seiya Forum FR. **

Un défi simple avec thème, contraintes et mots imposés^^

* * *

**Thème : **été/vacances

**Date butoir : **5 juillet

**Contraintes : **minimum un couple _inter-sanctuaire _(RhadaxKanon ne comptant pas)

**Mots imposés : **archer, cicatrice, fête

* * *

Je préviens qu'il y aura beaucoup de OOC (ce n'est pas classé humour pour rien XD). Il est rare que je me tienne à leurs caractères et personnalités canon.

**Remerciements : **À tous les participants qui ont fait du super boulot, un grand bravo ^o^. Merci aussi à **Sea-Rune** qui m'a secondée dans pratiquement toutes mes décisions et qui est tout simplement un modo et ami.e super !

**Note : **Dû à un mois assez rempli et éprouvant pour la plupart d'entre nous ainsi que la Japan Expo Paris qui se trouvait avoir lieu au même moment, la publication des textes des différentes participant-e-s risque d'être quelque peu hasardeuse^^'

S'il y a des interessé-e-s pour un prochain défi et/ou s'il y a des gens qui ont des propositions à faire, le forum sera toujours ouvert et sinon… feel free to contact me in PM ;)

Oh, j'allais oublier le plus important. FONCEZ lire les écrits des autres participants, ça en vaut le détour, je vous assure ;) !

(PS: ARF désolée pour la longueur abominable *se mets à genoux* J'ai essayé de garder ça le plus bref et court possible T-T)

Bonne lecture !

**~ Sous un autre visage ~**

La pièce sobre, munie et décorée simplement du strict nécessaire, d'une catégorie toutefois, pas moindre, jouissait en cette belle matinée d'une sérénité devenue bien rare ces dernières semaines. Au milieu de celle-ci s'y trouvait une table ronde en argent, joliment entourée de trois chaises qui, vraisemblablement au vu de ses apparences, n'étaient pas destinées à n'importe qui.

Actuellement, seules deux des trois étaient occupées. La dernière demeurait vide, son occupant étant absent. Du moins, pour le moment.

On comptait dans la modeste pièce deux présences aux auras assez imposantes, sirotant leurs thés paisiblement dans une ambiance des plus détendues.

Aucun des deux n'entama la conversation, ne souhaitant guère briser ce silence dont ils profitaient pleinement.

Néanmoins, cela ne s'éternisa pas. Bientôt, leurs tasses tout à l'heure remplies jusqu'à une hauteur raisonnable de cette boisson chaude fumante aux doucereux arômes s'y émanant, furent lentement, mais sûrement vidées. Et leur patience démontra quelques petites fissures.

Finalement, après ce qui paraissait comme une éternité, une voix grave s'éleva entre ces quatre murs.

« Bon, il compte encore se pointer ou il nous a fait poireauter cette dernière demi-heure pour rien ? »

Reposant délicatement sa tasse sur la soucoupe allant de paire avec cette dernière, l'autre arrangea d'abord sa position et ses vêtements raffinés avant de répondre sur un ton amusé.

« Tu sais comment il est Rhadamanthe, tu ne devrais pas t'en étonner. Confia-t-il sagement.

\- Étonner ou pas, là n'est pas la question. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, c'est tout. Se renfrogna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est guère une première fois.

\- Encore une fois, ce n'est pas la question.

\- Ne sois pas ainsi, je suis persuadé que tu apprécies ce petit moment de repos. Nous n'avons pas tout le temps le luxe de pouvoir nous détendre et souffler un peu. »

Son interlocuteur voulait rétorquer qu'il s'agissait simplement de leur boulot, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi faire tout un plat, mais un nouvel arrivant marqua son entrée juste à ce moment-là.

« Dans le mile mon cher Minos ! »

La voix enjouée, dépourvue de toutes onces de remords et de honte d'avoir fait patienter ses deux amis pour une réunion qu'il avait organisée et à laquelle il a eu le culot de se présenter avec du retard.

D'ailleurs, le blond ne tarda pas à montrer son mécontement.

« Eaque… Grogna-t-il. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison, sinon je peux te promettre que tu te trouveras un nouvel habitat situé au Cocyte.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! Tu sais combien degrés il fait là-bas ?! Je ne mets pas un seul pied dans cette prison de glace ! S'outra le dit Eaque, horrifié rien qu'à l'idée de s'en approcher ne serait-ce que de quelques centaines de mètres.

\- Et ça se dit juge…

\- Parfaitement !

\- Allons allons, et si on allait droit au but ? S'interposa Minos en bon médiateur. »

Le Garuda sembla soudainement se rappeler de sa présence après cette dernière remarque. Des étoiles pleins de malice brillant de mille éclats dans ses prunelles améthystes, il disparut pendant un instant derrière la porte qui était restée ouverte suite à son arrivée et revint les mains pleins de sacs en plastique.

« Par la litière de Cerbère, qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé comme connerie ? Se lamenta la Whyverne.

\- Roh mais Rhada, tu vas a-d-o-r-e-r, je t'assure !

\- Non merci, je préfère ne rien savoir. Minos, t'étais si enclin à le défendre tout à l'heure, je te le donne, y a pas de souci du moment que ça ne retombe pas sur moi. J'en ai eu assez la dernière fois, merci bien.

\- Hop hop hop, c'est pas cool Rhada, il faut qu'on le fasse ensemble sinon c'est pas marrant et puis si tu ne coopères pas, tu risques de tout foutre en l'air. Bouda le brun. »

En réponse, son aîné se contenta de le dévisager, un côté de son sourcil arqué, comme pour lui dire 'Est-ce que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?'.

« Et...donc ?

\- Et donc… Réfléchit Eaque avant de décider de simplement ignorer la question et de continuer sur sa lancée. Bon, alors dans ces sacs se trouvent quelques babioles terriennes que je me suis procurées, on va en avoir besoin pour notre super mission ! »

N'appréciant pas d'avoir été skippé ainsi, le blond s'éloigna d'un pas colérieux, déjà prêt à partir par la porte qui le narguait depuis tout à l'heure, mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de mouvoir ses membres comme il le souhaitait. Et avant qu'il puisse même ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il se retrouva de nouveau à sa place initiale auprès du Griffon qui abordait un sourire satisfait.

Rhadamanthe lui jeta un regard aussi noir que les abysses, mais finit cependant par abandonner la partie, s'affaissant grossièrement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ce qui était une image des plus rare.

« Bon, j'ai compris. Eaque, on t'écoute. »

Visiblement ravi, il ne fallut pas le répéter deux fois pour qu'il commence l'explication de son plan de génie.

« Alors, comme Minos l'a dit tout à l'heure, on manque cruellement de congés ici-bas et..

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit… Le coupa le Griffon.

\- Peu importe. Fit-il en balayant légèrement sa main dans le vide, faisant ainsi comprendre que le sujet n'avait aucune importance. À ses yeux tout du moins.

\- Du coup ! Je me suis dis que ce serait pas mal qu'on s'organise des vacances bien méritées à ce lac avec du sable !

\- … La plage tu veux dire ?

\- Ah ouais, pt'être ! Vous en dites quoi ?

\- Eh bien tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que le Seigneur Hadès en dit lui ? Ne brûlons pas les étapes. Crut bon de dire le marionnettiste. »

Car le sourire que leur offrit l'autre ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

« Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en dévoilant finalement le contenu des sacs.

Le Norvégien et l'Anglais observèrent et analysèrent calmement les objets et tissues de différentes formes et couleurs, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de leur imprévisible petit frère.

Minos crut reconnaître ce qui semblait ressembler à des cheveux sans toutefois l'être réellement. Prenant la curieuse chose en main, il la présenta devant le nez du Garuda, quémandant une explication.

« Quelle est cette...chose ?

\- Une perruque Minos, ce sont de faux cheveux.

\- A quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? La question n'était pas posée de façon rude, ni hautaine. Le blanc était sincèrement curieux quant à la réponse.

\- Changer d'apparence ? Tenta Eaque.

\- Pourquoi vouloir changer d'apparence ?

\- Pour ne pas se faire démasquer ?

\- Demasquer..de.. ?

\- J'y venais justement ! »

Plongeant sa main à la peau bronzée dans un des sacs qui pendaient depuis tout à l'heure à chacun de ses poignets, il en ressortit trois paires semblables à celle que le Griffon avait péché il n'y avait même pas une minute.

Enfin semblables, si on mettait de côté la couleur et la coupe...

« Je vous explique, hier dans l'après-midi, après avoir terminé de juger un paquet d'âmes, je me suis rendu compte qu'il devenait impératif qu'on ait des vacances. Bien sûr, il sera difficile de convaincre notre Seigneur de nous les accorder gentiment comme ça. Du coup, une idée géniale m'est venu juste après et c'est ainsi qu'on est parti faire un tour sur Terre pour nous procurer tout ce matos ! Une fois déguisés, poof, on s'éclipse incognito ! Le Seigneur Hades n'en saura rien. »

Rhadamanthe et Minos échangèrent un regard, à la fois incrédule et choqué.

Beaucoup trop de questions fusaient en même temps dans leurs têtes. Peinant à faire le tri, le blanc finit par poser la plus simple, mais peut-être moins importante de toutes.

Ça avait un côté positif aussi, il fallait escalader les choses en lenteur car après l'explication de leur petit frère chéri qui venait tout justement, de but en blanc, leur annoncer qu'il prévoyait de "fuguer" le temps d'une journée ou même plus, on n'était jamais sûr avec le Garuda. Et cela, dans le dos de leur maître vénéré.

Décidément, c'était bien trop pour leurs cerveaux qui risquaient de court-circuiter à la seconde après l'entente de ce pur blasphème indigne de leurs rangs.

Prenant une grosse bouffée d'oxygène pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Minos détendit ses muscles petit à petit avant de prendre la parole.

« … On ? Tu n'étais pas seul ? »

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un détail au fond, que ça importait peu et leur apportera pas grand chose. Mais bien que de la part du Népalais, ils pouvaient s'y attendre et limite ne pas y faire attention. Autant, s'il avait un complice, ils devaient éclaircir cette histoire. Même si cette personne était probablement une énième victime de l'autre.

« Ah ! Avec Kagaho, qui d'autre ? » Répondit-il tout sourire.

Cette dernière partie résonna un instant dans la tête des deux aînés.

_Évidemment. Qui d'autre…_

Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche aux yeux du blanc et du blond que le bénou appréciait la boule excitée, souvent synonyme de mauvais présages avec ses très mauvaises idées menant tout droit vers les problèmes et qui occupait aussi actuellement le siège de juge des enfers.

Même si tout le monde avait un peu près remarqué que le solitaire spectre devenait moins agressif (du moins, en certaines mesures), les deux juges n'étaient pas dupes quant à la cause de cela, loin de là !

Ils savaient aisément reconnaître cette même étincelle parmi des milliers après l'avoir chassé inlassablement chez quelques effrontés qui avaient eu l'audace de laisser leurs yeux traîner plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait sur le népalais.

Il ne fallait pas se fourvoyer, leur petit frère était indéniablement un homme avec un physique bien battit, bien loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Et sa personnalité ouverte n'aidait pas, contrairement à ce que le blond aurait pu penser. Il était le genre de personne à offrir de beaux sourire charmeurs à tout ce qui bougeait sans pour autant avoir conscience de l'impact que ça pouvait avoir sur d'autres. Le monde était à ses yeux que noir et blanc, pas de nuances au milieu. Ainsi, il catégorisait les gens facilement après un seul bon geste de "bien" sans creuser plus loin. Ou se montrait sans pitié envers les âmes qu'il jugeait immondes et indignes des champs Elysées.

Si les gens savaient seulement à quel point il était simple de le berner, plus un seul ne tremblerait face à lui.

Bien que, les spectres commençaient déjà à prendre leurs aises. Ce qui pouvait être vu d'un point de vue tout aussi positif que négatif.

Il n'y avait pour l'instant nulle menace. Après tout, la première personne concernée semblait même ravi qu'on essaie de s'approcher de lui, s'étant au fond toujours senti horriblement seul. Mais sa capacité à juger les intentions des gens laissait des fois vraiment à désirer.

Un véritable comble pour un juge.

Pas étonnant qu'eux, en tant que camarades et frères s'étaient sentis dans l'obligation d'assurer ses arrières.

Eaque était un très bon guerrier, n'ayant probablement rien à envier aux autres si ce n'était peut-être un manque cruel de maîtrise de ses émotions, qui lui faisait clairement défaut comparé à ses deux amis. Mais quand il en venait à tout sauf ce qui concernait le jugement d'âmes ou le combat, le pauvre se retrouvait aussi démuni qu'un mouton parmi des prédateurs féroces.

Bon, pas que les autres spectres pouvaient se considérer comme experts dans le domaine. Mais ils y arrivaient tout de même un tantinet mieux.

Leur frère était un idiot, un idiot qui devrait se montrer plus prudent. Mais à quoi bon discuter avec une tête de mule pareille ? Ils en auraient pour des années, et encore...

Alors les affaires se réglaient dans la plus grande discrétion possible.

Seulement, à la différence des autres fois, Kagaho n'était pas n'importe quel spectre. Il était bien plus coriace que les autres et le Griffon et la Whyverne se devaient bien de reconnaître sa valeur en tant que combattant.

C'est pourquoi il fallait prendre les choses en main d'une manière différente.

« Pourquoi ne pas _nous _avoir emmené avec ? »

Surpris par la soudaine question qui n'était pas dans la nature du fier juge de la Whyverne, Eaque resta un moment bouche-bée, hésitant et perdu.

« Haha, tu caches bien ton jeu. Qui aurait cru que notre cher Rhadamanthe souhaitait faire du shopping sur Terre haha. Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, je tâcherai de vous le faire savoir, qu'on puisse tous y aller sans faute si tel est ton souhait. » Le Garuda termina sa phrase avec un clin d'oeil, le silence gêné qui avait suivi la remarque du blond s'était déjà dissipé lentement.

« T'as intérêt. » Marmonna l'Anglais dans sa barbe.

« Hein ?

\- J'ai dit, compte là-dessus.

\- Heee ?! »

Faussement vexé, le cadet ne lâcha pas les deux autres pour au moins les dix minutes suivantes.

-x-X-x-

Rhadamanthe ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Pour dire les choses plus directement, il stressait.

Peut-être pas le même stress qu'une personne éprouvait à l'approche d'un événement angoissant jusqu'à s'en tirer les cheveux, mais tout de même dans le même genre.

Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui indiqua que son frère d'armes n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

A ses côtés, le Garuda rayonnait de joie. Nullement perturbé par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

C'est-à-dire, quitter le monde souterrain sans en avoir consulté son maître.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là bordel ?!_

Il n'était pas censé être de la partie. _Ils _n'étaient pas censés en faire partis.

Pourtant, c'étaient bien eux, les valeureux et respectables juges des enfers. Honteusement traînés par leur petit frère dans des accoutrements dégradants jusqu'à la sortie des enfers.

Un poids lui pesait sur les épaules. Il avait conscience de faire une bêtise, une bêtise qu'il regrettera amèrement une fois revenu. Enfin, s'il arrivait encore à revenir vivant.

Au début, il avait considéré cette idée comme absurde et futile. Il était toujours du même avis évidemment, mais tout ne se déroula pas comme il avait pensé que ce serait le cas.

Ils approchaient maintenant à grands pas de la porte des enfers, le Seigneur Hadès aurait depuis ce temps déjà dû remarquer et sentir leurs absences ou tout du moins leurs présences bien trop éloignées de leurs zones habituelles.

Pourtant, leur chemin ne fut pas une seule fois interrompu d'une quelconque manière qui soit.

Ce qui était curieux, mais aussi terrifiant. A quoi pensait leur maître vénéré ?

Y avait-il une mince possibilité qu'il avait effectivement jusqu'à maintenant, rien remarqué comme se tuait de le répéter le Garuda depuis leur départ ?

Son "plan de génie" ne serait donc pas aussi stupide et vain qu'il ne l'aurait cru ?

Le poisson était malheureusement gros à avaler. Bien trop gros pour pouvoir le considérer sérieusement.

_« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment masquer l'absence de __**trois **__juges ? Disparaître est une chose, le faire sans se faire remarquer en est une autre. Il est impossible que nos sièges vide à l'aube ne passent inaperçu. »_

_Rhadamanthe avait relevé ce point après avoir enduré ce dernier quart d'heure qui lui aurait donner un mal de tête inqualifiable._

_« Haha c'est là qu'entre en scène la suite. Bien sûr que ça ne passera pas inaperçu, j'ai pensé à tout. J'ai également acheté quelques babioles pour nos chers seconds qui nous remplaceront juste pour la journée. D'ici la fin de l'après-midi, nous serons rentrés...normalement...» _

Une chose était sûre, la confiance qu'avait le blond en ce moment même en son jeune frère égalait le zéro.

Il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler ce qui l'avait fait céder.

Il ne chercha pas longtemps, comment oublier quand la raison se matérialisait en une personne de chair et de sang, avec nom et visage ?

La Whyverne étouffa un juron et grognement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Eaque, je pensais qu'il était convenu qu'il fallait nous faire remplacer par nos subordonnés pour la journée ?

\- Euh… oui ? Rune, Violate et Valentine ont accepté sans discuter et doivent probablement être en train de faire leur boulot à l'instant où je te parle, pourquoi ? Répondit-il, ne sachant pas très bien où son frère d'armes voulait en venir exactement.

\- Pourquoi Violate ? En tant que femme, elle risque de nuire un peu au plan, je me trompe ? »

Ou en d'autres mots ; qu'est-ce que l'autre Égyptien faisait-il encore là à te tourner autour ?

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. » Claqua la voix du brun plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il n'y pouvait rien et les deux autres n'allaient certainement pas l'en blâmer. C'était dans sa nature de se montrer plus protecteur envers ceux qui travaillaient sous ses ordres.

Ce qui pouvait être vu de façon ironique vu la manière dont lui-même pouvait les traiter par moments.

Mais du moment qu'il s'agissait de lui et pas de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'y avait pas de problème.

S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait martyriser ses propres troupes, c'était bien lui-même. Il ne laisserait pas même ses collègues prendre la relève quand il était question de punition. Seul lui gérait ses subordonnés, nul autre.

Ce besoin de possession et de "protection" devait peut-être être dû au fait qu'il avait toujours été le cadet, incapable de se dresser lui-même devant les autres et de s'occuper d'autrui puisqu'on le faisait déjà pour lui.

« Oublie. » Fit simplement le blond, n'étant pas d'humeur à s'engager dans une discussion de ce genre maintenant.

Eaque, de son côté, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, laissa couler. Non sans lancer un dernier regard mécontent dans la direction de l'autre juge. Il n'avait pas apprécié, et même s'il n'en disait rien pour l'instant, ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il allait oublier.

Un soupir échappa à l'Anglais. Ce que la complexité de son jeune frère pouvait le fatiguer des fois.

Il n'avait finalement pas eu de réponse à sa question quelque peu vague, mais soit. Ce n'était pas comme si une quelconque réponse aurait pu le satisfaire.

Si le Garuda avait décidé de traîner avec lui son larbin, ainsi soit-il. Que pourraient-ils faire pour aller à l'encontre de ce souhait en dehors de l'irriter ?

Restait à voir si le dit larbin saura faire usage de son intellect pour s'abstenir de faire des choses insensées qu'il pourrait regretter.

-x-X-x-

Eaque se laissa tomber sur sa serviette légèrement humide par les gouttelettes d'eau salée traçant leur chemin le long de son corps et qui une fois arrivées à la fin de leur parcours, atterrissaient souplement sur la surface du tissu coloré.

Ils étaient arrivés il y a environ une heure à destination. La plage étant déserte, ils n'eurent pas à se soucier d'être encombrés par des humains à qui ils devraient cacher leurs identités.

L'environnement était calme et plaisant. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était bel et bien une bonne initiative de sa part. Il suffisait de voir à quel point ses frères étaient détendus malgré leur refus catégorique au début.

Ils avaient besoin de cette petite pause. Leur boulot n'était pas toujours de tout repos, surtout ces derniers mois qui avaient été assez intensifs.

La réincarnation d'une cinquantaine d'hommes en une fois, et non de spectres comme ils avaient l'habitude de gérer, avait causé pas mal de petits soucis et une perturbation phénoménale dans l'équilibre entre le monde des morts et vivants.

Avoir d'un coup cette nouvelle dose de devoirs sur leurs épaules juste après être revenus à la vie les avaient considérablement épuisés.

Soupirant d'aise, il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la brise fraîche venue lui caresser le visage et les rayons chatoyants du soleil réchauffant sa peau peu à peu après avoir fait trempette dans l'eau de mer.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux, la première chose à laquelle il fut confronté fut la vision d'un bénou à moitié dévêtu, la peau halée brillant sous le soleil, marchant vers lui d'un pas lent et grognon.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui arracha la serviette sur laquelle il s'était installé et se sécha avec. Ignorant la plainte de son supérieur dont les fesses s'étaient retrouvées sur le sable brûlant.

« Ne pense plus jamais à refaire ça. » Fut la seule chose qu'il dit, non sans un dernier regard noir comme avertissement.

La seule réaction qu'il eu en retour fut le rire étouffé du brun qui se transforma très vite en éclats de rire.

Le juge avait eu l'excellente idée de pousser son cher camarade d'une falaise où ils s'étaient rendus pour admirer la vue.

Il s'était ensuite enfuit sans remords vers l'endroit où se reposer ses deux frères, s'amusant comme il le pouvait le temps que le bénou retrouve son chemin jusqu'à eux.

La Whyverne et le Griffon, hésitaient entre plaindre le pauvre Égyptien ou rire de la situation.

Le premier à faire un geste fut le plus âgé qui se leva, non sans mal puisque ses muscles étaient encore endoloris par cette dernière heure sans bouger d'un pouce.

Il se dirigea vers le deux bruns sous l'œil inquisiteur du blanc couché sur sa serviette, posée stratégiquement à l'ombre.

Pensant que le blond avait quelque chose à leur dire, Eaque se tourna en sa direction, bouche entrouverte, comme sur le point de parler.

Mais, non seulement l'autre juge ne s'arrêta pas, continuant simplement son chemin en les ayant dépassé, mais en plus de cela, il lui avait foutu une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

Le népalais laissa échapper un couinement de douleur, trop surpris pour rétorquer comme dans son habitude, il lâcha un grand "Hé !" que la Whyverne choisit délibérément d'ignorer.

A la place, il s'approcha graduellement de l'eau qui venait déjà chatouiller le bout de ses orteils.

Le contact froid le fit légèrement sursauter, mais ne s'en formalisant point, il s'enfonça plus profondément jusqu'à ce que le niveau de l'eau marine ne lui arrive jusqu'en haut du torse.

Là, il attendit une petite minute, histoire de s'habituer à la température plus basse que celle de son corps avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de plonger.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours aimé l'eau et plus spécifiquement l'océan. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui apprenne à nager à chaque réincarnation, c'était comme une seconde nature pour lui. Même s'il ne savait pas très bien d'où cela pouvait-il bien venir.

Une de ses anciennes vie dans la passion avait été trop forte, si incommensurable qu'elle n'avait été oubliée ?

Rhadamanthe avait toujours trouvé dommage qu'ils ne conservaient que des bribes de souvenirs de leurs vies d'antan. Seules les informations primordiales, celles qui leur étaient utiles pour leurs fonctions de juges ne leur étaient pas retirées à chaque fois.

Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Absolument rien ne devait devenir une nuisance à leur unique Seigneur, des sentiments humains ne formeront qu'une perte de temps, et même une menace dans certain cas.

Mais, ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cela fort dommage. Car ça les condamnait quand même à vivre en sentant ce vide qui ne pouvait plus être rempli.

Sous l'eau, c'est le moment où la Whyverne se sentait le plus proche de l'être humain, de l'homme qu'il avait pu être autrefois.

Il considérait l'océan comme son jardin secret qu'il ne pouvait visiter que trop rarement.

Il s'y sentait bien, l'eau enveloppant son corps entier avait le don de l'apaiser, et ce, même en proie aux tourments les plus ravageurs qui soient.

Et aussi reposé qu'il pouvait se sentir, son habileté à rester en apnée ne faisait que s'effriter au plus le temps passait.

Le manque d'oxygène le poussa à remonter à la surface. Cependant, un mouvement rapide sur le côté remit tous ses sens à l'affût.

Sa nostalgie lui avait fait baisser sa garde. Et alors qu'il scanna les alentours de son regard doré, il se promit de ne plus faire preuve de cette même imprudence qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il hésita un moment à faire appel à son cosmos, mais les risques étaient bien trop grands.

Surtout s'il s'agissait d'un humain ou d'un banal animal.

La seconde option était plus probable puisque vu la vitesse à laquelle la chose avait bougé tout à l'heure, les chances que cela soit l'oeuvre d'un simple homme étaient minimes.

Sur le qui-vive, il attendit patiemment le manifestement de l'entité inconnue qui -il en était certain- n'allait pas tarder à refaire apparition.

Il sentait une présence s'approcher. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, il lui sembla reconnaître l'énergie s'y dégageant. Un cosmos. Un qui lui était étrangement et désagréablement familier.

Au plus ça s'avançait vers lui, plus il se dit qu'effectivement, il connaissait la chose, ou plutôt la personne dont il aimerait se tenir le plus éloigné possible.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la chance de déguerpir ni vu, ni connu. L'ombre se déplaçant à une vitesse égalant celle de la lumière qu'il pouvait distinguer au loin, malgré ses yeux qui commençaient à fatiguer et lui piquer, nageant librement d'un endroit à l'autre, prit lentement forme humaine.

Pouvant désormais avoir un clair et précis aperçu de l'homme s'étant arrêté à une dizaine de mètres de lui, il ne put empêcher son regard de se promener plus loin.

Il avait changé, constata-t-il. Peut-être pas beaucoup, mais il était évident que ce corps n'était pas resté inactif durant ces derniers mois juste après leur retour à tous.

Les muscles saillant, plus développés que ce qu'il gardait en souvenir, qu'on pouvait aisément deviner rouler sous la peau bronzée et tâchée d'anciennes **cicatrices** par-ci et par-là en était une preuve première.

Ses cheveux flottant élégamment dans l'eau, comme ne faisant qu'un avec elle, semblaient aussi avoir pris en longueur depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était perdu dans la contem…. l'observation de la personne qu'il considérait comme son rival.

Se détachant enfin de cette vision dans laquelle il s'était trop attardé, il remarqua que depuis tout à l'heure, le regard bleu cobalt ne l'avait pas quitté non plus. Le dévisageant avec un mélange d'amusement et d'incrédulité.

« Ça faisait un moment...»

Le juge sursauta à l'entente de la voix qui n'était définitivement pas sortie de la bouche de l'homme face à lui dont les lèvres étaient restées scellées.

Amusé par sa réaction, l'autre retint un petit rire. Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au blond qui n'appréciait point qu'on se moque ouvertement de lui.

Semblant comprendre ce qui l'avait contrarié, il ne retint plus son sourire qui vint d'une manière espiègle prendre place sur son visage.

Il attira l'attention du juge avec sa main en faisant quelques gestes et ferma les yeux alors qu'une sphère lumineuse de la même couleur de ses iris se formait au niveau de son torse.

Une fois qu'elle fut relâchée, cette même voix vint résonner autour de lui pour ensuite disparaître, emportée par les flots de l'eau.

_Du cosmos ! Réalisa-t-il._

« Que fait donc le juge de la Whyverne en ces lieux ? » La voix, bien qu'un tantinet déformée par l'environnement les entourant, n'avait pas changé d'un poil si ce n'était le ton qui n'était plus sardonique, mais juste...amusé ?

Une autre bulle éclata à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Tu n'es t'es tout de même pas perdu, ce serait trop gros à avaler, même pour moi ! »

Pour être honnête, Rhadamanthe ne savait comment réagir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ancien ennemi entame la conversation ainsi. Qu'il lui lance un regard plein de dédain et lui saute à la gorge ou qu'il décide de l'ignorer aurait été plus logique.

Mais les voilà tous les deux, seulement séparés par quelques mètres que ni lui, ni le chevalier étaient prêt à réduire, à parler comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates qui se revoyaient après cinq ans.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était surtout l'autre qui parlait.

L'Anglais ne se trouvait tout simplement pas d'humeur à faire la causette, pas que ce fut le cas un jour. Néanmoins, un seul mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

N'employant pas la même technique que son interlocuteur, le son fut évanoui avant même avoir pu naître.

« Kanon… »

Pourtant le message arriva bien jusqu'aux oreilles de l'ex marina. Pas par le biais du cosmos, mais d'un murmure chuchoté par l'océan.

Un sourire étira de nouveaux ses fines lèvres, mais il semblait plus terne que celui qui s'était dessiné sur son faciès il y a deux minutes.

D'un mouvement de bras, il invita son rival à le suivre tout en lui tournant le dos, se préparant à repartir en un éclair.

-x-X-x-

_Pendant ce temps…_

« Putain où est l'autre con de Kanon ? Pourquoi il trouve toujours un moyen de disparaître derrière notre dos ?! Jura un homme au langage fleuri, la peau tannée et des cheveux bleu nuit montant dans tous les sens en piques.

\- Bah forcément vu qu'on s'approche de la mer, c'pas étonnant. Tu devrais déstresser, le petit Kanon ne va pas se faire bobo sans sa mama.

\- Je t'emmerde Milo.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange. » Le taquina le scorpion en ayant intentionnellement choisi ce mot affectif ressemblant comme par tout hasard fortement au véritable prénom du cancer qui avait été révélé au grand jour récemment.

« Hooo, mais qu'entends-je ? Est-ce le début d'une romance ? Que me cachez-vous donc ? S'incrusta un certain poisson dont les oreilles étaient toujours alertes à n'importe quel potin.

\- Bordel Aphro ! Apparaîs pas comme ça et non, oh par Athéna, NON !

\- Grave, respecte-moi un peu plus Aphro. Moi avec ce crustacé ? Même les crabes ne voudraient pas de lui !

\- Oi gamin. Grogna le concerné. N'oublie pas qui d'entre nous deux est l'aîné !

\- Ooh je tremble de peur….CAMUS ! » Cria soudainement le grec en voyant le français.

L'interpellé tourna sa tête en ayant entendu son nom être crié par son ami d'enfance.

« Et le voilà reparti, toujours collé à son prince des glaces celui-là. Ils formeraient un beau couple, tu trouves pas ? »

L'italien se mit à dévisager son ami de manière étrange.

« T'es en chaleur ou quoi pour te mettre à accoupler tout le monde comme dans tes séries pourries ? Et nah, ils pourraient pas se supporter indéfiniment.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Je vais très bien, merci beaucoup. Parce que je n'ai plus le droit de jouer les entremetteurs maintenant, c'est nouveau ça ?

\- C'est…

\- Et tu as tort, je trouve qu'au contraire c'est l'équilibre parfait dans un couple. Le coupa-t-il.

\- ...Mouais, si tu le dis. »

Animé par une nouvelle flamme (aka celle qui le poussa à courir vers le sujet de sa conversation avec le cancer pour lui prouver que comme toujours il avait raison), le poisson s'en alla de la même manière dont il était arrivé.

Le gardien du quatrième temple soupira en voyant son frère d'armes s'éloigner en sautillant vers le duo feu/glace.

Il pourrait les plaindre s'il ne s'en foutait pas complètement.

Continuant son chemin, il parcourt d'un pas traînant la côte, avançant sans réellement regarder vers où il se dirigeait.

Ses compagnons étaient désormais loin derrière lui, mais il n'en avait cure, il n'avait jamais été de nature sociable de toute façon.

Les yeux fixés vers le bas, semblant suivre les mouvements irréguliers des grains de sable allant et venant au gré du vent avec une attention déroutante.

Il fut tellement absent, qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne sortant tout juste de l'eau en secouant ses cheveux ébène d'un côté vers l'autre avant de les ramener vers l'arrière avec sa main.

Marchant peu à peu hors de l'eau, il s'attendit pas à ce qu'il y ait une autre personne présentes aux alentours et encore moins que cette dite personne ne le fit légèrement tomber à la renverse en lui rentrant dedans d'un air distrait.

Semblant revenir à lui après ce contact de peau à peau, ses traits passèrent de l'étonnement à l'incompréhension.

« Ah merde, j'ai pas fait gaffe. Déso. Mais sans vouloir te vexer mec, cette zone est privée et appartient à notre patronne. » Certains chevaliers avaient pris l'habitude de référer à leur déesse aux humains ordinaires de "patronne". Ça évitait les malentendus et les casses tête pour leur expliquer décemment la vérité (ou un mensonge, dépendant du chevalier en question).

La personne en face de lui, relativement jeune avec un visage de porcelaine ne semblait pas être offensé d'une quelconque manière qui soit et répondit d'un sourire poli.

« Mes excuses, mes petits frères et moi ignorons ce fait. Je vous promets de me renseigner la prochaine fois. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions rester pour le restant de la journée, nous ne vous dérangerons pas et saurons nous montrer discret. »

Deathmask ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez le jeune homme le forçait à accéder à sa requête.

Il n'était pas ordinaire, en cherchant bien, le cancer pouvait même sentir un faible cosmos pulser à l'intérieur de ce corps.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, ses muscles tendus. Son langage corporel ayant changé du tout au tout à la réalisation qu'il n'avait pas croisé le chemin d'un humain si ordinaire que ça au final. C'était même une grave erreur de sa part. Plus il détailla cet inconnu, plus il avait l'impression qu'il se dégageait une aura étrange de sa personne.

Il était sur le point de répéter sa question quand il sentit plusieurs cosmos différents appartenant sans nul doute aux autres golds se manifester simultanément.

Pesant les deux situations, il finit par prendre la décision d'aller voir ce qui se tramait à côté. Il lança un dernier regard en arrière, croisant des yeux acier qui semblaient pouvoir lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Ce sentiment le mit mal à l'aise, ce qui le fit presser le pas.

Ça et les cosmos perturbés des autres ors qui commençaient sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Pas qu'il l'avouerait un jour à haute voix, il avait une réputation à tenir !

De retour à la place qu'occupaient les chevaliers, il fut difficile de ne pas remarquer la tension électrique flottant dans l'air.

Tous ses frères d'armes étaient débout, droits comme des i. Leurs positions ne laissèrent aucun doute quant à leurs intentions.

Ce qui attira l'attention du cancer furent les trois personnes encerclées, il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir les reconnaître. Sa vision quelque peu imprécise due au vent et les grains de sables volant dans tous les sens.

_Des spectres…_

Et pas n'importe lesquels, deux juges et un spectre dont le visage lui était entièrement inconnu, mais le cosmos assez puissant pour prétendre arriver à la hauteur des deux autres.

Sans se hâter, ni traîner des pieds, il rejoignit les autres sans toutefois savoir que faire. Après tout...n'étaient-ils pas tous en paix maintenant. Certes, les haches de guerre n'avaient été que partiellement enterrées, mais ils pouvaient vivre avec, non ?

Même s'il pouvait comprendre les raisons qui poussaient ses camarades à agir ainsi, il devait même avouer que ses poings le démangeaient aussi. A l'heure actuelle entamer les hostilités risquait d'amener d'autres problèmes.

Surtout que vu la posture défensive de leurs (ex-) ennemis, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas prédisposés au combat. En même temps, avec trois contre l'intégralité de l'élite de la chevalerie, juge ou pas, puissant ou pas, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Angelo se demandait d'ailleurs comment ils allaient prendre la situation en main, surtout face à des chevaliers qui semblaient tout sauf ravis de les voir en ces lieux.

Si l'italien devait être honnête, il aurait dit qu'au fond, il ne ressentait plus rien de concret à l'égard des guerriers de leur ennemi juré depuis les temps mythologiques. Ni haine, ni pulsion de meurtre, ni rien.

Peut-être est-ce dû à leur résurrection, ou peut-être au fait qu'il les avait côtoyés pendant un bref moment.

De toutes façons, il serait mal placé pour juger quelqu'un, ayant lui-même énormément pêché dans sa précédente vie.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Spécialement du scorpion et du lion qui bouillonnaient littéralement sur place, parés à bondir de leurs places d'une seconde à l'autre, poings armés.

Jusqu'à ce que le Griffon, qui semblait être comme le plus sage et posé des trois ne fasse une tentative pour alléger l'ambiance.

« Chevaliers d'Athéna, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes simplement ici en vacances alors s'il-vous plaît, mettons nos différends de côté le temps d'une journée ? Avec ce concentré de cosmos d'or, mon petit frère ici présent risquerait bien de perdre connaissance.

\- Hé ! Eaque s'était brusquement retourné, la garde baissée pour lancer un regard vexé en direction du blanc. Qu'ils viennent tous, on va voir si je peux pas les gérer seul !

\- Non atte- !

Mais l'ayant pris au mot, certains chevaliers ne retinrent plus leurs désirs d'échanger quelques coups et se jetèrent d'un seul homme sur le juge qui les avait provoqués.

-x-X-x-

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

Le deuxième gemeau, assis sur une énorme roche, regard rivé sur l'horizon, se tourna en direction de la provenance de la voix.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres bien malgré lui.

« C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois on était ennemis, qu'on se détestait, allant jusqu'à s'entre-tuer sur le champ de bataille au nom de notre propre justice. » Il y avait quelque chose de nostalgique, presque mélancolique dans le ton de sa voix.

La personne assise à ses côtés voulut relever le "était ennemis", mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

L'autre devait bien avoir une raison pour l'avoir emmené ici, il s'expliquera bien tôt ou tard. Ce n'est pas comme des choses urgentes à faire de toutes façons.

Perplexe, il avait suivi le chevalier sans se poser de questions -ce qu'il aurait peut-être dû, entre nous- et s'était retrouvé en sa compagnie dans cet endroit écarté et dépeuplé.

Pas que ça le dérangeait au fond, être entouré de monde avait vite fait de le faire sentir étouffé.

Vu que l'homme, techniquement allié à présent, ne s'était toujours pas décidé à prendre parole, il s'arracha de cet échange visuel qu'il ne se rappelait plus avoir tenu si longtemps pour de nouveau le poser sur le panorama d'une étendue infinie de bleu qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une certaine personne.

Il remarqua en plein dans sa contemplation, une statue d'un **archer** dont la pointe de la flèche était dirigée vers eux au sommet d'un bâtiment. Il voyait les oiseaux s'envoler un par un, suivant probablement un _leader _s'étant positionné au centre d'une formation que trop connue. Les arbres dont les feuilles d'un vert éclatant donneront bientôt des fleurs et puis des fruits qui se feront ramasser et manger avec appétit par les habitants des villages aux alentours qui bordaient la côte. Les sourires heureux de ces gens qui menaient une vie modeste, sans toutefois s'en plaindre à longueur de journée.

L'océan, insondable et peuplé d'une variété d'organismes tellement gigantesque qu'il était impossible de pouvoir tous les nommer.

Avec un sourire triste, il se rappela que c'était également ce monde qu'il était en ce moment même en train d'observer avec curiosité et émerveillement qu'ils étaient prêts à détruire jusqu'à cendres et poussières.

Mais avaient-ils réellement tort ? Pas tous les hommes, pas tous les animaux ne méritaient indulgence.

Mais dans ce sens-là, pas tous ne méritait l'abattoir non plus…

La gorge sèche et les yeux dans les vagues, comme s'il voyait une autre réalité se jouer devant lui. Celle d'un petit garçon blond courant avec un sourire qui reflétait l'innocence de l'enfance vers une femme d'âge moyen, plongeant dans ses bras accueillants et chaleureux pour fondre dans une étreinte qui lui rechauffa bizarrement la poitrine.

« Je ne te déteste pas. Affirma la Whyverne.

\- Quoi ?! Kanon avait été bien trop surpris pour réagir autrement.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, ou plutôt plus maintenant. Répèta-t-il.

\- … Pourquoi me dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

_Peut être parce que tu semblais vouloir entendre ces mots, qu'ils soient mensonges ou pas. _

Et le juge savait qu'il avait raison car même si ce n'était pas flagrant, il brillait dans le regard azuré une lueur ressemblant à de la gratitude.

« Je voulais te demander… »

Conscient que l'autre alla enfin se confier, Rhadamanthe devint plus attentif.

« Je voulais te demander de garder nos…"retrouvailles" entre nous. »

La question du "pourquoi" lui brûlait les lèvres, mais pouvaient-ils se considérer comme assez proche pour qu'il puisse se permettre cette indiscrétion.

D'un autre côté, le Gémeaux lui demandait de participer à la supercherie, d'un certain point de vue il était tout à fait en droit de quémander deux trois mots en retour.

Il n'eut cependant pas à le faire, l'ancien dragon de mers ayant très bien déchiffré son silence.

« Mon frère… » Commença-t-il. « Je ne veux pas qui sache ou je m'étais rendu. »

Ah tiens ? Ça n'avait donc rien à voir avec sa personne comme l'avait présumé le juge ? Mais l'endroit où leurs chemins s'étaient croisés ?

Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Le blond n'en avait aucune idée. Il alla même jusqu'à dire qu'il ignorait se trouver en Grèce et encore moins sur le territoire d'Athena jusqu'à voir le chevalier qui l'avait défait en chair et en os.

Encore une fois, le jumeau de Saga répondit à sa question muette.

Sa voix s'était toutefois faite plus hésitante au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, comme si lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait.

« Saga et moi… nos relations n'étaient pas au top auparavant, mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà. Mais, depuis notre retour...les choses ont changé et je, je m'étonne à me dire que cette vie, cette deuxième chance, j'en suis reconnaissant. »

Oh voilà pourquoi le chevalier s'était montré beaucoup moins méprisant envers lui qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit.

Il doit certainement le lier à leur résurrection puisqu'il était sous les commandes du Dieu qui les avaient ramenés à la vie.

Mais il ne voyait toujours pas le lien avec le lieu. Ils étaient sous l'océan, pas très loin de la plage en Grèce apparemment.

Qu'y avait-il d'autre ?

Le sanctuaire ? Non, qu'avait-il à craindre du sanctuaire à présent ?

« Pas seulement Saga, les autres...les autres ont commencé à l'accepter et je, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent que je gâche leurs efforts… »

Mais de quoi parlait le second Gémeaux ? Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais été particulièrement fan des énigmes, c'est pourquoi la direction que la conversation était en train de prendre l'agaçait fortement.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire "gâcher", comment pouvait-on gâcher des efforts dans ce contexte ? En trahissant de nouveau leur déesse ?

Son ancien ennemi n'était peut-être pas le plus vif, mais certainement pas le plus stupide pour commettre un acte aussi irréfléchi et idiot.

A moins que…

La réalisation frappa soudainement le juge.

« Le sanctuaire marin, tu y es retourné… » Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question. Mais Kanon hocha tout de même la tête pour lui donner raison.

« Je voulais juste voir comment ils se portaient après...après ben tu sais. Confia-t-il, une main grattant d'un air gêné sa nuque.

\- Hm. »

« Je ne dirai rien. Finit par promettre le blond, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur de surprise qui ne s'était pas réellement attendu à recevoir une réponse.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il.

\- Mais à une seule condition. Les yeux dorés s'ancrèrent à ce moment dans deux billes aussi profondes et belles que l'océan.

\- ...Laquelle ?

\- Je ne dirai rien, tu as ma parole. En revanche, ça sera à toi de le faire.

\- Qu-quoi ? Kanon n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, estomaqué comme il l'était. »

La Whyverne soupira.

« Si tu considères toujours le sanctuaire de Poséidon comme ton chez toi, quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? Ton frère comprendra. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça veut dire que votre relation n'a jamais évolué depuis la dernière fois et n'évoluera probablement jamais. »

Il avait conscience que ses mots pouvaient de temps à autre se montrer assez violents, mais à quoi bon prendre des pincettes ? Surtout avec un homme tel que le second gémeau.

-x-X-x-

Assis confortablement en-dessous d'un parasol, le chevalier du verseau lisait paisiblement un roman, profitant de ce calme depuis la bagarre immature qui s'était déroulée il y a même pas un quart d'heure entre ses compagnons d'armes qu'il ne connaissait trop bien et un juge tout feu, tout flamme, prêt à en découdre.

Les concernés se faisaient actuellement réprimander dans leurs coins tout en se faisant panser leurs blessures superficielles.

Camus aurait avec joie rejoint la team #engueulons-les-gamins, mais vu que ses amis s'en sortaient très bien sans lui, il n'allait pas se donner cette peine.

Milo n'avait qu'à assumer comme un grand les bêtises qu'il faisait en toute connaissance de cause.

Sortant brièvement son nez de son bouquin, il entendit vaguement des cris et des plaintes appartenant aux voix dans le fond.

« AIE, putain Shion, je suis sûr que c'est pas comme ça que ça marche tes méthodes de soins !

\- Ah bon ? »

Le prince des glaces ne put réprimer son sourire en les entendant se chamailler encore une fois. Cependant, quels que furent les mots qui en suivèrent, il ne les entendit pas.

Son regard s'était arrêté sur un autre aux éclats doré, le fixant intensément.

Mal à l'aise, le français fut le premier à baisser le regard, grandement perturbé par la chaleur qu'il avait senti monter jusqu'à ses joues et ses oreilles.

Voulant à tout prix éviter une situation similaire, il empoigna son bouquin en un temps record pour s'y plonger dedans.

Il ne put donc pas apercevoir le sourire amusé et satisfait qu'abordait le responsable de son état qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

-x-X-x-

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- ..Ah Milo. C'est trop vous d'mander à toi et la poiscaille de prévenir avant de sortir de nulle part ?!

\- Pas d'ma faute si t'es un petit fragile sursautant pour tout et n'importe quoi. Fit le scorpion en haussant les épaules.

\- He, répète un peu pour voir ?! C'est pas moi qui s'est fait tabasser et engueulé comme un gosse de cinq ans tout à l'heure !

\- Moi ?! Tabassé par l'autre tête de piaf ?! S'outra le huitième gardien.

\- Totalement. » Rétorqua le cancer complètement indifférent.

Milo, ses nerfs étant piqués à vif, voulut remettre son ami à sa place. Enfin, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que l'attention du cancer était une énième fois posée sur autre chose.

« Hey, tu peux au moins faire l'effort de me regarder dans les yeux quand je te cause le crabe !

\- Hein ?

\- Ha par Athéna, t'es chiant la. Qu'est-ce qui a attiré ton attention à ce point pour être aussi distrait ? De jolies minettes ? Ah non, c'est privé...Attends ! Ne me dis pas que...que t'as flaché sur un chevalier, pire… ! Un spectre ?! Le scorpion avait posé une main scandalisée sur sa poitrine en prononçant ces mots.

\- Arrête tes conneries.

\- Seulement si tu arrêtes les tiens, sérieusement, y a quoi ?

\- Y a rien.

\- Prends moi pour un con, je ne dirai rien.

\- Si tu insistes… »

Le manque de répondant du quatrième gardien commençait tout doucement à fatiguer. Il voulait suivre son regard, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à l'horizon.

« Ces trois types là-bas, j'les sens pas. Finit pas dire Deathmask.

\- Quels types, j'vois personne ?

\- T'es aveugle ma parole, ils sont grave louches.

\- Mon petit Angelo, je crois qu'il faut te faire consulter. Ce sont peut-être simplement des âmes que tu vois ? »

Le cancer secoua négativement de la tête.

« Je sais encore les reconnaître, mais ils sont bizarres. Ils dégagent peu de présence et pourtant j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ça sonne faux en même temps.

\- Hm..Rapprochons-nous et montre les moi peut-être plus clairement ? »

-x-X-x-

_Pas loin, dans un coin à l'ombre…_

« Ce chevalier nous fixe depuis un moment déjà. Fit remarquer une voix emplie d'ennui à ce constat.

\- Laisse-le faire, il pourrait se montrer divertissant.

\- En quoi, ce n'est qu'une fourmi foulant un terrain dont il n'a pas connaissance.

\- Il est toutefois le seul à nous avoir remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Quoi de plus étonnant, ce chevalier a la capacité de voyager entre le monde des vivants et des morts comme bon lui semble. » La personne ayant parlé grimaça, comme si un souvenir désagréable venait de resurgir dans sa mémoire.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage aux traits juvéniles de l'homme allongé sur un transat situé un poil plus haut que les deux autres en remarquant deux personnes, l'un aux longues et indomptables boucles bleues, l'autre aux courtes mèches désordonnées de la même teinte.

_Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant._

-x-X-x-

Voyant son frère s'éloigner vers le bord de la mer avec le bénou, le Griffon ne fit, pour une fois, rien pour les retenir.

Parcourant toute la plage et ses occupants du regard, les billes dorées finirent néanmoins par s'attarder sur quelque chose, ou plutôt, sur quelqu'un.

Il sentit alors ses jambes se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes, son corps habité par un sentiment nouveau alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'homme qui malgré son air stoïque était indéniablement beau.

Ses traits se crispèrent presque imperceptiblement à la vue de sa venue, ce à quoi le blanc se questionna.

« Camus du verseau, c'est bien ça ?

\- Minos du Griffon. Salua le chevalier en réponse, hochant brièvement la tête.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il, désignant la place vacante à côté de l'autre. »

Le français semblait être en proie à des sentiments contradictoires, pesant le pour et le contre avant de finalement de répéter son mouvement de la tête, se poussant un peu sur le côté. Ce qui était inutile vu la place qu'il y avait.

Notant la rougeur visible sur le visage du Saint qui avait pour réputation d'être impassible, le Griffon ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mignon.

Cette journée de congé improvisée n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça au final.

-x-X-x-

Au plus, ils s'éloignaient des autres chevaliers, au plus la présence de ces personnes dont le cancer lui parlait quelques minutes auparavant se fit plus facile à distinguer.

Milo en ouvrit grand les yeux en le réalisant.

« Wah putain, je te jure que je ne les avais pas vus. Pourtant, leurs cosmos ne sont pas inexistants. »

A quelques mètres de leur position se trouvaient trois hommes aux carrures prestigieuses, mais pourtant aussi dotées de cette subtilité qui les rendaient comme inaccessible, hors de leurs portées.

Leurs réactions étaient partagées quant à leur visite surprise. Celui sur l'extrémité droite d'ailleurs semblait peu ravi au vu de sa posture hautaine, un tantinet, si ce n'était beaucoup, condescendante.

Quelle qu'était la raison pour ce comportement, Milo avait le pressentiment qu'ils ne pourraient s'entendre, n'appréciant pas d'être regardé de haut ainsi.

Au centre, un homme aux cheveux courts corbeau leur adressa un léger sourire.

« Bonjour, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

\- Nous n'avions pas fini tout à l'heure. Déclara le cancer. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- De simples villageois.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Petit effronté… » Maugréa l'homme aux sourcils froncés de colère.

Deathmask se sentit soudainement paralysé sur place, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Écarquillant les yeux d'incompréhension, il fixa celui qui semblait en être à l'origine.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

\- Tout doux chevalier, apprend ta place.

\- Apprendre ma place ?! Tu es bien mal placé pour le dire vu le faible éclat de ton cosmos, apprend plutôt à respecter autrui, on commencera par là.

\- Milo ! » Cria Angelo, une once de panique dans la voix.

_C'est pas bon ça…_

Bien que l'identité de ces trois hommes leur était toujours inconnus, il n'était nullement nécessaire d'être un génie pour comprendre que les méprendre pour de simple humains était une grave erreur.

« Toi ! Je vois que tu ne crains pas pour ta vie vermine. » Un sourire à en glacer le sang s'afficha sur son visage.

« Apparemment. Et si vous nous révélez vos petits noms ? Ou au moins quelle divinité vous servez ? »

_Et merde ! Il a pas compris qu'ils sont des dieux cet abruti !_

Angelo commençait à sérieusement regretter d'avoir pris le scorpion avec lui.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que la dernière heure de son ami était arrivée, il leva les yeux vers ce même homme qui le perturbait bien plus qu'il pourrait se l'avouer et se perdit l'espace d'une seconde dans ce regard intense.

Une seconde qui fut suffisante pour ne pas remarquer la disparition du huitième gardien et curieusement, d'un des trois inconnus.

La pression exercée sur son corps perdit petit à petit son emprise et il put bientôt recouvrer possession de ses membres correctement.

D'une voix hachée, il s'adressa aux deux autres, dans l'intention de leur demander où leur camarade avait emmené le sien. Mais, il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand devant ses yeux, les formes divines dévoilèrent enfin leurs vrais visages.

La bouche grande ouverte et la gorge sèche, il ne put que rester là, droit comme un i à regarder ce halo de lumière se dissiper lentement pour laisser place à deux visages pâles et dépourvues d'imperfections.

Celui que le cancer avait eu l'honneur de croiser plut tôt avait gardé ces mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais, hormis qu'ils lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Les dernières nuances de gris disparurent, ne laissant plus qu'un bleu ciel aussi clair que le cristal.

Celui à côté par contre était blond avec des iris de la même couleur.

Leurs cosmos ne lui étaient pas étrangers, pourtant, il était sûr de jamais les avoir vus.

Le décor se mit alors à vaciller, devenant de moins en mois net et précis. Le temps d'un clignement des yeux et le sable et l'eau limpide ne furent plus que souvenir.

Il n'y avait plus que roches aux alentours et Deathmask soupira de soulagement en réalisant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés du sanctuaire.

« Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Rien du tout, on était juste venu pour nous détendre et garder un œil sur nos spectres.

\- Spectres… Vous êtes.. !

\- Et moi qui pensais que vous aviez compris, ton ami semblait m'avait donné cette impression en tout cas. Rit le dieu, comme s'il n'était pas en présence d'un guerrier de son ennemie jurée depuis des millénaires.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui, mon frère ne risquerait pas la paix pour de telles futilités. Le rassura le blond. »

Le chevalier hôcha la tête, n'ayant d'autres choix que de le croire sur parole pour l'instant.

« Quelles sont vos intentions désormais ?

\- Rien de particulier, si je nous ai téléportés, c'est simplement pour ne pas attirer encore d'attention. Dire qu'Athéna nous avait gentiment tout préparé pour notre confort, quel dommage… Néanmoins, j'avoue être curieux chevalier. »

La déité, brillant et surplombant le cancer dans toute sa splendeur fit un pas vers lui alors qu'il en fit instinctivement un en arrière.

La lueur dansante dans ses yeux faisait sonner une alarme dans tout son être.

« J'aimerais apprendre à connaître davantage ces hommes en lesquels ma nièce semble avoir une confiance aveugle. J'aimerais comprendre sa foi en l'humanité qui l'a poussée vers de tels actes irrationnels.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Seigneur Hadès, j'estime que ma présence n'est plus nécessaire, je demande à me retirer. Fit la voix respectueuse de l'autre divinité.

\- Accordé. »

Il s'inclina alors légèrement avant de les quitter.

« Ne vous approchez pas. Grogna le cancer sur la défensive.

\- Allons, je veux juste parler. »

Deathmask n'étant pas convaincu par ces belles paroles, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il ressemblait à un pauvre animal blessé comptant les secondes avant de se faire déchiqueter vivant par un prédateur bien plus grand que lui.

Il n'était pas une pucelle naïve ne sachant pas déchiffrer les signes évidents se reflétant dans les mots et les gestes du sombre monarque.

Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

-x-X-x-

Comme il s'y était attendu, ses provocations eurent l'effet d'une bombe chez la divinité impulsive.

A une vitesse époustouflante, il fut entouré d'un cosmos étonnamment chaud et agréable malgré les soupçons de colère qui pouvaient y être décelés. Il ne sentit qu'un vif courant d'air en étant emporté avec l'argenté.

Quand ses paupières se levèrent de nouveau, c'était pour faire face à un homme qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui se tenait tout à l'heure à quelques mètres d'Angelo et lui.

La chaleur qui l'entourait devint abruptement froide et lourde et l'air suffocante.

« Oses donc te répéter sale vermine et tremble comme l'insecte que tu es. »

Il déploya son cosmos sur une large superficie, dans le seul but d'intimider.

Tuer un chevalier, d'or qui plus est, ne serait pas positif pour les liens diplomatiques qui venaient de se former entre les trois sanctuaires, même lui en était assez conscient pour savoir qu'il était utile de restreindre son cosmos divin au maximum au risque de commettre une petite erreur par mégarde.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que l'idiot aux boucles indigos, réalisant à qui il avait à faire, se mette à genoux pour s'excuser ou encore s'enfuir avec les dernières bribes de fierté qui lui reste. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il affiche un sourire à pleines dents.

« Quel honneur de voir le Seigneur Thanatos en chair et en os, votre corps d'emprunt n'était-il donc plus à votre goût ? Milo avait conscience de jouer avec le feu, mais que signifiait vivre si on n'osait venir à la rencontre du danger ?

\- Tu- misérable, comment oses-tu !?

\- Bonne question haha !

\- A genoux ! Gronda le dieu, sa colère mal contenue.

La vague de cosmos qui fut envoyé fut d'une telle puissance qu'elle en écrasa le scorpion, lui arrachant bien malgré lui un hoquet de surprise.

Mais c'était bien loin d'être suffisant pour l'arrêter.

« Quel mauvais caractère. Je dois vous avouer que même si la vue d'en bas est des plus plaisantes, j'aimerais tout de même pouvoir me tenir debout comme un grand. »

Le rouge monta aux joues de Thanatos ce qui lui fit par la même occasion lâcher un peu prise.

Son courage avait du mérite, le dieu pouvait au moins lui accorder ça.

Voyant le chevalier réussir à se relever après trois tentatives lamentables, il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il aurait dû partir et ne jamais venir avec. Malheureusement pour lui, aller à l'encontre d'un désir de leur Seigneur n'était pas dans ses cordes.

« Athéna devrait enseigner à ses subalternes plus de dignité. Je remarque point ton étonnement quant à la révélation de mon identité, dois-je en conclure que tes paroles et actes précédents étaient intentionnels ?

\- Haha en même temps vu le plan foireux d'Eaque, faut pas s'étonner. Bizarre que votre p'tit Griffon n'ait encore rien remarqué, après vu comment il fait les yeux doux à mon Camus il était sûrement trop occupé. Sans parler du grincheux au monosourcil qui s'est volatilisé à ce qui paraît. Votre garde d'élite est d'une splendeur ! »

Le dieu de la mort se retenait tant bien que mal à ne pas désintégrer l'humain sur place une bonne fois pour toute. Mais, il devait tout de même lui donner raison sur certains points, ces incapables de spectres ne seraient jamais dignes de servir leur Majesté à ses yeux. Eux qui avaient pensé pouvoir les berner avec une mascarade des plus grossière.

« Tu as vraiment une langue de petite vipère, on te l'a déjà dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, probablement.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à mourir chevalier, ne me tente pas plus.

\- Pourquoi vous avez peur des représailles ? Milo s'était dangereusement approché de l'argenté, réduisant considérablement la distance les séparant de façon éhontée.

\- Scorpion, je te préviens… »

Ce qu'il comptait dire après restera à jamais un mystère car sa bouche fut scellée par une paire de lèvres qui prirent sans demander assentiment d'assaut les siennes encore vierges de tout toucher.

Horrifié et choqué par-delà les mots, le Dieu de la mort était sur le point de le repousser et le punir comme il se doit mais l'approfondissement du baiser indésiré lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.

Etrangement, toutes envies de l'envoyer vers l'autre monde furent balayées à la seconde.

Sentant le contrôle de la situation lui échapper peu à peu en faveur de l'humain, il le plaqua sans aucune douceur au sol granuleux , échangeant ainsi leurs rôles dans cet échange devenu un combat pour assouvir sa dominance. Un combat qu'il se surprit à apprécier de plus en plus. La sensation de ce corps chaud sous le sien et de ces lèvres charnues ne demandant qu'à être dévorées avec encore plus d'avidité était absolument grisante.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle erratique.

Les yeux perdus dans les orbes d'une clarté à en couper le souffle, il en perdit ses mots.

Le grec, quant à lui, se remettant toujours de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de son agréable surprise à toujours être en vie ramenant ses bras sans crainte derrière le cou de la déité, lui offrant un sourire beaucoup plus doux et affectueux de tous ceux que Thanatos avait eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à là.

« Vous auriez tellement plus de succès si vous n'étiez pas tout le temps aussi grognon. » Fit-il en riant. Le son du rire sincère, toujours moqueur, mais toutes traces de malice disparues éveilla des émotions chez le dieu de la mort dont il n'avait connaissance. « Votre cosmos est chaleureux et doux, je l'aime bien. » Confia le bleu en fermant ses yeux, ses paupières devenues soudainement lourdes.

-x-X-x-

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps avec le Dieu des enfers en personne, il en aurait rit un bon coup avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations, oubliant vite cette idée saugrenue.

Pourtant, le voilà à répondre aux questions de la divinité et lui faire la conversation normalement depuis une bonne heure. Deathmask se serait foutu une belle claque si seulement la compagnie du Dieu ne s'était pas révélée être plus agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Toujours était-il qu'il s'agissait d'Hadès, la divinité régnant sur le monde souterrain et qui avait été pendant des siècles et des siècles l'ennemi à abattre.

Mais quand Angelo le regardait de plus près, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le classer dans la catégorie des sans-coeurs pleins de cruauté et d'intentions malveillantes.

Pas comme lui-même, songea-t-il tristement.

L'être à ses côtés rayonnait tout au contraire d'une pureté et d'une bonté sans bornes. Ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il lui laissait. Difficile à croire que c'était cette même personne qui avait pour projet d'anéantir l'humanité entière.

Il avait l'impression d'être un petit point insignifiant à ses côtés.

_Peut-être parce que c'est aussi le cas… Fit une petite voix intérieure._

Il revint à lui en sentant le contact d'une main se presser contre son épaule avec douceur. Une douceur que plus personne n'avait témoigné envers lui depuis de longues années. Des souvenirs d'une mère aimante et d'une famille heureuse parurent tellement lointains pour qu'il finisse par se demander si ça avait un jour été réel. Si, comme tant d'autres choses, ça n'avait pas été échafaudé par son esprit malade perdu dans les élans de la folie.

Une alarme stridente se mit de nouveau à résonner, comme pour le prévenir qu'il s'aventurait sur un chemin dangereux et instable.

Inconsciemment, il voulait se rapprocher de lui. De cet être qui lui aussi été haï par de nombreuses personnes et dont le nom était associé aux pires méfaits qui soient.

Ils se ressemblaient d'un certain point de vue, mais le cancer était bien conscient qu'il resterait éternellement hors de sa portée.

Contrairement à lui, l'âme du maître des enfers brillait encore, elle était immaculée et Angelo était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'avait jamais fait couler du sang de ses propres mains.

Il n'était décidément pas à sa place et ce sentiment l'oppressait tellement qu'il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, déguerpir au plus vite.

La main sur son épaule se mit à exercer plus de pression et à le secouer pour le sortir de ses pensées.

« Angelo. »

Entendre son véritable prénom être prononcé par sa bouche lui eut pour effet de faire remonter un frisson le long de son échine.

« Arrêtez. Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

\- Pourquoi donc, n'est-ce pas ton nom chevalier ?

\- Non. »

_Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps._

« C'est dommage, il te va bien pourtant.

\- Arrêtez ! Le cri sortit presque comme un supplice, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Brusquement, il s'arracha de la poigne du Dieu qui le dévisageait à présent avec incompréhension et se mit debout malgré ses jambes tremblantes.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de courir à grandes enjambées, ne pensant même pas à se téléporter alors que ses compagnons ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, son poignet droit fut retenue avec une force déconcertante, mais pas douloureuse.

Ne se tournant pas, il grinça entre ses dents.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais moi j'en ai ma claque. Laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas. Que veux-tu dire, on passait tout juste un agréable moment. »

Le cancer essaya de faire abstraction de la voix dans laquelle il crut reconnaître de l'incompréhension mêlée à de la tristesse.

_Non, se raisonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas réel, on ne fait pas parti du même monde, il veut juste s'amuser, comme tous les dieux, comme tous les autres. _

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je ne suis pas un vulgaire pion sur un putain d'échiquier qu'on jette une fois abîmé ! » S'écria-t-il.

Ces derniers mots accentuèrent encore plus le désarçonnement de l'ébène.

Avec des gestes lents et calculés, comme s'il craignait de faire fuir l'autre en étant trop brusque, il tenta de le ramener vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà entendu parlé du chevalier d'or qu'on qualifiait de psychopathe et qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de décorer ses murs des visages de ses victimes.

N'importe qui se ferait une image bien précise d'une telle personne sans même la connaître. Et maintenant qu'Hadès se trouvait devant lui, après avoir passé une heure à parler avec. Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir sa vraie nature derrière ses airs indisciplinés et revêches.

Il n'était que trop bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux premières apparences, cet homme tourmenté devant lui en était la preuve la plus vivante.

Doucement, il releva le menton de l'italien, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il le vit tressaillir, mais ce fut assez furtif pour qu'il puisse faire mine de rien juste après.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, chevalier. Si je suis responsable d'une quelconque manière de ce qui t'a mené à penser cela, je m'en excuse profondément, ce n'était nullement mon but. Ça peut paraître invraisemblable, mais tu m'intéresses beaucoup. Ce n'est absolument pas un jeu ou quoique ce soit d'autre comme tu sembles le penser. La voix du dieu était restée calme et patiente.

\- Ne me faites pas rire, un Dieu ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à un humain ! Vous, les dieux, ne pourraient jamais descendre de votre trône bien confortable. On est tous pareils à vos yeux, des moyens de divertissement.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? Répliqua alors le frère des puissants Zeus et Poséidon.

\- Je le sais c'est tout et j'ai pas franchement envie de vérifier si c'est vrai ou pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne peux pas faire de telles suppositions sans de preuves tangibles.

\- Ah ouais, parce qu'il faut que j'aille bécoter avec un Dieu juste pour voir comment ça fait d'être ensuite rejeté comme un déchet ?

\- Je- Il n'a… jamais été question de, Hades toussota, de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Oh par Athena, j'suis peut être pas le plus futé, mais pas con non plus !

\- Laissez-moi te prouver le contraire. »

Le timing était mal choisi, c'est pourquoi Deathmask marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lâcher un joli "Hein?!".

« Laisse-moi te montrer que ta vision des divinités est erronée. Bien évidemment, je ne peux pas prétendre que tu as entièrement tort, malheureusement mon petit frère correspond parfaitement à tes descriptions.

\- Votre frère...Qu'est ce qui me fait dire que vous n'êtes pas pareil. Ça doit couler dans le sang. Cracha-t-il, un petit pincement au coeur en voyant ma lueur blessée passer dans les billes assurées.

\- ...Viens avec moi et si tel est ton souhait, je te retournerai auprès de ta déesse. »

La manière dont la proposition était formulée sonnait comme s'il était question d'un chien qu'on empruntait et puis rendait à sa maîtresse.

Cette introspection ne plut guère au gardien du quatrième temple qui en fronça dangereusement les sourcils, prêt à incendier le dieu une nouvelle fois. Mais le regard soutenu que son interlocuteur lui lançait, ça et le fait qu'il ne cessait d'insister insinua le doute en lui et une étincelle d'espoir qui le poussèrent à accepter.

-x-X-x-

La **fête** touchait à sa fin et il fut bientôt l'heure pour les différents chevaliers et spectres de se dire au revoir et se retirer chacun de leurs côtés.

Alignés en deux rangs se faisant face, n'étant pas sans rappeler l'armée, les deux camps, autrefois ennemis se sourirent de façon purement amicale.

« Ce fut un agréable après midi en ta compagnie chevalier. Sourit le Griffon.

-C'est réciproque. Sourit en retour le Verseau. »

Si les débuts avaient été maladroits et pleins de maladresses qui avaient plus d'une fois causé des silences embarrassants, ils s'étaient, après avoir trouvé un sujet les passionnant tous les deux, très rapidement entendus et trouvés d'autres points communs sur lesquels ils s'étaient par la suite étendus avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Quand l'envie t'en prends, tu seras le bienvenu en enfers. Invita chaleureusement le blanc

\- Merci. Et..et tu es le bienvenu au sanctuaire aussi. »

Rhadamanthe était revenu il y a une petite demi-heure et tournait déjà le dos à la chevalerie d'Athéna après les avoir salué d'un hochement de tête poli.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer et retrouver ses quartiers familiers.

« Attends ! »

Interpellé par la voix qu'il ne connaissait ô que trop bien, il essaya d'ignorer l'étrange sensation dans sa poitrine quand le visage de l'ancien dragon des mers entra dans son champ de vision.

« Kanon ?

\- Je..voulais te...remercier. Dit-il, non sans détourner le regard. »

Voyant le regard inquisiteur du blond, le jumeau de Saga s'explique :

« J'ai parlé à mon frère et… tu avais raison. Admit-il avec un petit sourire. C'est pourquoi, merci !

\- Pas la peine de me remercier. Répondit la Whyverne, bataillant en son fort intérieur pour ne pas laisser un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. »

Et c'est parmi cette masse d'homme se séparant lentement, mais sûrement en deux groupes bien distincts qu'une personne éleva la voix en remarqua l'absence de deux de leurs compagnons d'armes.

« Hé ! On en a paumé deux là j'crois !

\- Deux quoi ?

\- Deux pommes, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! L'arachnide et le crustacé ne sont pas là si tu n'avais remarqué ! »

Les autres se mirent à parcourir toutes les personnes présentes et constatèrent qu'effectivement, deux golds manquaient à l'appel.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Une nouvelle voix se manifesta, son apparition inopinée causa une mêlée de surprise parmi les chevaliers et de panique parmi le camp adverse.

« Déesse !

\- Le chevalier du cancer est au moment où je vous parle avec mon oncle dans sa demeure, avec mon approbation bien évidemment. Sourit Saori en les intima à se relever.

\- Et..quant est-il de Milo princesse ?

\- Milo ? La jeune fille perdit immédiatement son sourire, son visage abordant une mine interrogative et inquiète avant de se recomposer. J'en toucherai un mot à mon oncle. »

Et c'est ainsi que les spectres, pleins d'appréhensions rentrèrent avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme que ce qui était prévu à l'origine, vers le monde souterrain. Ils étaient moins chargés cette fois-ci, étant donné qu'ils avaient avec plaisir laissé tous les achats inutiles du Garuda derrière, ignorant complètement les plaintes du népalais que le bénou réussit, par ils ne savaient quels miracle à faire taire.

Reconnaissants - même s'ils l'avoueraient jamais - ils les laissèrent, pour une fois, en paix.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir, une fois arrivés, non pas un, mais deux chevaliers d'or en très bonne compagnie.

**\- FIN -**

*Pour ceux qui connaissent, l'idée de la communication sous l'eau avec les sphères est inspirée de **07-Ghost **de _Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara_ ;)

Eh voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et que la fin n'est pas trop passée à la trappe avec tous ces couples apparus de nulle part...

Fallait bien que je les case quelque part et le temps me manquait cruellement^^'

En tout cas, j'espère vous avoir surpris dans le bon sens avec ces choix risqués !

Bonne journée et bonne JE à ceux/celles qui y sont !

Je vous bisoute :*


End file.
